The present invention relates to an improvement in a collapsible frame support frame, particularly for ironing boards.
More specifically, the invention concerns an ironing board having a Z-shaped support, providing technical solutions sufficient to guarantee an optimum operation and absolutely under safety conditions.
As it is well known, they have been suggested in the past, with a very wide diffusion in the market, X-shaped collapsible ironing boards, that, even quite satisfying under many points of view, are quite heavy, bulky and complicated to be used.
Recently, some solutions providing a Z-shaped frame have been suggested.
A particularly advantageous solution is that suggested in the utility model patent Application No VR96U000015, filed on Jul. 9, 1996 in the name of Axana S.r.I., and concerning collapsible support frame, particularly for ironing boards.
Main object of the above-mentioned patent Application was that of providing a collapsible support frame very light and comprised of a reduced number of components, and that was easily collapsible and erectable.
Another object was that the collapsible support frame was manufactured with competitive prices and thus was advantageous even under the economical point of view.
These and other objects were reached suggesting a collapsible support frame, particularly for ironing boards, comprising a ground bearing base, an arm having one end linked with the bearing base and the other end that can be restrained to the ironing board, so as to be erectable in a working position, in correspondence of which it supports the ironing board at an operative level above and far from the bearing base, and a rest position, in correspondence of which it is collapsed against the bearing base, and blocking removable means acting both on the arm and on the bearing base and on the ironing board to maintain said arm in the working position at an adjustable level above the bearing base.
Furthermore, in said utility model Application, stop means are described comprising automatic means for erecting and collapsing said frame between the rest position and the working position.
The solution according to the previous utility model patent Application, even if valid under a technical point of view, has some problems that do not allow a valid and safe technical use.
Particularly, some problems have been noted in the support system allowing to maintain erected a Z-shaped structure as described in the previous utility model patent Application.
Furthermore, some studies have been made allowing its use under maximum safety conditions.
Another problem noted is that concerning the possibility of easily moving and putting back the ironing board.
In view of the above, the Applicant has developed a technical solution allowing to solve the above-mentioned problems, thus allowing to have an absolutely xe2x80x9cin the vanxe2x80x9d ironing board.
It is therefore specific object of the present invention a collapsible support frame, particularly for ironing boards, comprising a ground bearing base, at least an arm having one end linked with the bearing base and the other end that can be restrained to the ironing board, and blocking removable means acting both on the arm, or on the arms, and on the bearing base, and on the ironing board to maintain said arm erected in a working position at an adjustable level above the bearing base, wherein said blocking removable means comprise at least two strut elements, one of which has its end articulated, when used, respectively one to said arm, or arms, and the other one to said bearing base, while the other strut element is articulated, when used, to said arm, or arms, and to the ironing board, and locking removable means to lock the position of said strut elements, each strut element comprising a plurality of plate-shaped element, packed by the interposition of a friction spacing element between two adjacent plate-shaped elements, and each one providing one end articulated to the arm or arms or to the bearing base, or to the ironing board, the other end provided with a slot for the loose articulation, to the bearing base or to the ironing board, or to the arm, or arms, respectively, and said locking removable means providing a tension rod, axially slidably mounted, and acting to engage the slots and to pack said plurality of plate-shaped elements, elastic means to load the tension rod, and an operation device, suitable to neutralise, upon activation, the elastic loading force of the tension rod, thus allowing the sliding displacement each other between plate-shaped elements and tension rod, said collapsible frame being characterised in that the plurality of plate-shaped elements of each element is comprised of a group of sliding plate-shaped elements and of a group of friction plate-shaped elements, each group of sliding plate-shaped elements providing at least 7 elements and each one of group of friction plate-shaped elements providing at least 8 elements, each group of plate-shaped elements of each strut element providing elastic means for packing the plate-shaped sliding elements and the plate-shaped friction elements.
Preferably, according to the invention, said plate-shaped friction elements are realised by block moulds, thus obtaining a perfect planarity.
Particularly, said plate-shaped elements are comprised of iron C70, with a single trimming.
Still according to the invention, said plate-shaped sliding elements are comprised of iron, subjected to tumbler system galvanisation, thus eliminating the punching burrs.
Always according to the invention, said packing elastic means can be comprised of an adiprene 95 spring shore D.25, or 95 shore D20, with the consequent increase of the number of blades and of the plates.
Furthermore, according to the invention, said frame provides a safety pedal as blocking means acting to maintain the arm erected on the bearing base, shaped in such a way to be necessary a semi-rotation of the same pedal before allowing the unlocking of the block.
It is further provided a plastic material, triangular shaped element, shaped in such a way to avoid the falling of the ironing board in case of unintentional pressure on the pedal.
Still according to the invention, said collapsible frame provides at least two wheels provided under said bearing base, and sliding on the ground when the collapsible frame is in a closed position, thus allowing its motion according to a transverse direction, and at least two wheels on said arm, in correspondence of its end articulated to said bearing base, sliding on the ground when said collapsible frame is closed, thus allowing its motion according to a longitudinal direction.
Preferably, according to the invention, said operation device comprises a cam sliding engaging on one end of said tension rod and suitable to push the tension rod against the action of said elastic loading means, and a control lever for said cam.
Furthermore, according to the invention, said lever provides a curve in correspondence of the pushing point of said elastic means.